Day Off
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: 4th grade Soda fakes an illness and skips school to hang with a sick Steve, but his plan backfires, especially when Mr. Curtis finds out. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Soda picked at his dinner, a cough escaping his lips every now and then. His parents were worried, but what they didn't know was that Soda was faking it.

Steve was out of school with a really bad cold, but if Soda skipped then the two of them could hang out before Soda's 10th birthday.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Curtis asked in a concerned voice.

Soda shrugged and coughed again. "I think I got Steve's cold."

"Why don't you lay down baby," Mrs. Curtis suggested.

Six-year-old Pony looked concerned. "Soda sick?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, Soda sick," Mr. Curtis explained. Soda almost felt bad making his little brother worry, but then he thought of getting out of school and hanging out with Steve and he shrugged it off.

Soda left the table and went into his room. He was bored, but it was worth it to get out of school.

Out in the kitchen Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were talking. Mr. Curtis had a long day of roofing and Mrs. Curtis had to work too.

"He might feel better by tomorrow, but if not we'll figure something out," Mrs. Curtis decided.

 **X**

"How you feeling honey?" Mrs. Curtis asked her son that morning. He rubbed his nose and started to cough.

"Not too good. Can I go to sleep?" He mumbled.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Mrs. Curtis offered. _No, no_! Soda thought.

"I'll be fine mom. I'll be ten tomorrow, I'm a big boy," he assured her. She smiled and left to get ready for work.

Once she left and Mr. Curtis left Darry walked in.

"Skipping Soda?" Darry asked with a smirk.

"Your a terrible actor, but mom and dad bought it," he informed his younger brother.

"Shoot! Oh well, Steve's sick and we're gonna hang. You ain't gonna tell, are ya?" Soda asked.

"No," Darry told his brother and left for school.

Soda got up and called Steve.

"Come over Steve, I skipped," Soda informed him.

"Abesome. I'b be ober in a few minutes," Steve told Soda in a congested voice.

When Steve got there Soda pulled out the poker cards and started to play. Despite the fact that Steve was sick, they played football, poker, and basically just enjoyed being off of school.

Until Darrel Curtis Senior walked through the door.

Soda was toast.

 **X**

"Soda, you lied to us, made us worry, and you skipped school? I am very disappointed in you," Mr. Curtis lectured his son.

"I'm sorry dad," he apologized guiltily.

"Soda, do you see that?" Mr. Curtis asked, pointing to six-year-old Pony playing outside with Johnny. "He looks up to you. Find a way to 'get over your cold' without telling him you skipped, okay? I don't need him getting any ideas. Do I made myself clear?"

"Yessir," Soda responded guilty.

"Mom will give you your punishment in the morning. Go to bed," Darrel told his son. Soda nodded silently and went to his bed.

 **A/N: Darry seems a little OOC, but remember he was once the "cool older brother".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Contagious**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person POV**

Soda woke up to an annoying tickle in his nose. When his mother walked in he sat up and started to sneeze.

Mrs. Curtis was torn, was he faking again? She wanted to believe her son, after all, he'd been hanging out with a sick Steve all day, but trust was hard to regain.

"You feelin' okay baby?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"I'b think I habe Stebe's colb," he answered in a congested voice.

"I was ready to ground you this morning, but I think having a cold on your birthday is punishment enough," Mrs. Curtis told her son. Soda groaned.

"Can my birthday be next week?" He asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Curtis laughed,"I have to take Darry to football practice, will you be okay on your own for a few hours?" Mrs. Curtis asked. Soda nodded reassuringly.

 **X**

Soda paid the price for skipping school alright. He was sick with the flu for three more days, leaving him with days of make-up homework. He worked late into the night to finish all the homework the teachers gave him.

But at the end of the day on Friday, Soda got a surprise. When he got home the whole gang was there.

"Happy birthday Sodapop," Two-Bit said.

"Thanks guys," Soda said.

"Thanks mom," he said. Mrs. Curtis smiled.

"Go play," she told her middle son.

Later that day, Soda opened presents. He got a pair of sneakers from his parents, a drawing of him from Pony, a switchblade from Two-Bit and Dally that was "bought" and a football from Steve.

He thanked his friends and siblings. Darry didn't exactly get him a present, but he told Soda that he was going to take him out for some "brotherly bonding" which was cool with Soda.

 _This was the best birthday ever, even if it was a week late_ , Soda thought as he laid down in bed that night.

A/N: Sorry this is short, please review!


End file.
